


Still Want You

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Jealous Ty, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The inside of the bookstore looked like a brontosaurus had rushed through it, tearing down books from the shelves and knocking over chairs and tables as it went. It was going to take a while to clean it up come tomorrow morning.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sighing, Zane lifted his head and stared up at the sky. It was dark, and the nights were steadily getting colder with every one that passed by as they headed into the winter season. But the cold outside was nothing compared to the cold Zane was feeling, spreading from the inside out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by tk-tishana on Tumblr:
> 
> _"What happened doesn't change anything."_

Zane’s head was pounding. He was sitting on the front steps outside the bookstore, an unlit cigarette hanging from between his lips. There wasn’t even a lighter in his pocket if he decided to get it lit up, but it didn’t matter. Just the familiarity of having something there was comforting enough for now.

The inside of the bookstore looked like a brontosaurus had rushed through it, tearing down books from the shelves and knocking over chairs and tables as it went. It was going to take a while to clean it up come tomorrow morning.

Sighing, Zane lifted his head and stared up at the sky. It was dark, and the nights were steadily getting colder with every one that passed by as they headed into the winter season. But the cold outside was nothing compared to the cold Zane was feeling, spreading from the inside out.

Ty had long since stopped slamming the doors and stomping up and down the stairs, and now the building lay in complete and utter silence behind Zane.

Everything had gone wrong when he’d gotten home from Chiapparelli’s. It had been meant to be just a regular celebration. It was Ryan’s birthday, and he’d invited both Ty and Zane to join him in celebrating. Zane had accepted the invitation, but Ty had declined, claiming there was too much organising for him to do at the store for him to take a night off.

(Zane knew that was merely a way of saying he needed a night alone, and that was fine.)

So Zane had gone to the party alone, and as had been the case for quite a few years now, he’d remained stone-cold sober. He’d enjoyed himself, mingling with people he both knew and didn’t know. Of course, it would have been far more enjoyable if Ty had been there with him, but Zane had to make due without him. He’d explained his husband’s absence, and nobody had questioned it or thought twice about it.

Ryan, on the other hand, had taken Ty not being there as something being wrong between him and Zane, and after a few too many drinks, while they’d been in the middle of a conversation about The Walking Dead – because Ryan, as it turns out, had great taste in TV shows – Ryan had leaned in and kissed him, right there, in the middle of the restaurant.

Zane had been so shocked that he hadn’t been able to react for several seconds, but as soon as his brain caught up with reality, he took a step back, and pushed Ryan away by his chest when he tried to follow him.

The younger man had looked at him, momentarily seeming horrified by his actions, before his expression had morphed into something less… Regretful.

He’d stepped up close to Zane, placed a hand on his hip and leaned in to trail his lips against Zane’s ear.

 _“When he stops being enough for you, you have my number.”_ Ryan had purred, and Zane had shuddered involuntarily before he’d jerked back and shook his head.

A part of him was flattered by Ryan’s advance, because he was definitely a fine-looking man, and he was far younger than Zane was, so to have caught the interest of someone like that was a definitely boost of Zane’s ego. But at the same time, Ryan wasn’t Ty. And there was nobody in the world who could ever make Zane want anyone but him.

He’d left the party soon after, and had made a point out of deleting Ryan’s number from his contact list on his way back home.

The second he’d gotten home, he’d told Ty what happened, withholding absolutely nothing because he didn’t lie to Ty, and he wasn’t about to start now.

It hadn’t helped, because the second Zane was done talking, Ty had lost it.

He’d started shouting curses, pointing at Zane as he reminded him that he’d known Ryan had a thing for him years ago, and that if Zane had just listened to him, he wouldn’t have ended up giving off an impression that Ryan’s advances were welcomed. Zane had gone defensive then, because he’d never done anything, at least not deliberately, to make Ryan think that Zane had any sort of interest in him.

Zane had brought up the incident with Nick years ago, pointing out that he at least hadn’t kissed back, and once that was out there, everything just took an ugly turn for the worse.

Ty had started pacing, knocking over furniture and pulling books out of their shelves as he went. Zane had followed him, but instead of grovelling and apologising which might have actually helped, he was fighting back, adamant that he’d done nothing wrong. He’d put a stop to the kiss as soon as he was able, and he hadn’t even pretended to reciprocate Ryan’s affections. Ty was adamant that Zane had, somehow, lead Ryan on, though, and allowed him to think that he had a shot.

The argument had ended with Zane storming out, cursing Ty for his accusations and damning him to hell for not giving him the same break Zane had given him when Ty had been kissed by his best friend. Once he’d slammed the front door behind him, he’d heard Ty storming up the stairs and then the building had gone silent.

That was nearly an hour ago.

Zane rubbed a tired hand over his face. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten defensive, and bringing up Nick had been a low blow. But then, so had Ty throwing accusations at him when they both knew damn well that Zane would never encourage the affections of anyone who wasn’t his husband.

And they’d made a mess of the bookstore. God, cleaning that up was going to be fun.

Zane didn’t know how long he sat out there, staring at the sky, but the night was significantly colder than he remembered it being by the time the door opened behind him.

“Those things’ll kill you.” Ty said, as he sat on the step next to Zane and gave a pointed look to Zane’s unlit cigarette.

“Not as fast as you will.” He murmured back, even as he took the cigarette out from between his lips and dropped it onto the step.

Ty frowned, and bent forward to pick it up, sticking it in his jeans pocket to throw away later.

The silence hanging over them was heavy and uncomfortable, and it seemed like forever and a day passed before Zane manned up enough to speak.

“You here to tell me to pack up my shit and get out?” Zane asked tentatively. He knew that this was not nearly serious enough for them to break over, but with Ty, one could never know. There was always a chance that those walls were going to close in on him, and he’d need some time alone. The idea of that frightened Zane almost as much as the thought of Ty leaving him for good did.

Ty shook his head, Zane seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, and it was all Zane could do not to exhale in relief. 

“You look like you’re about to.” Zane said wryly, as he glanced across at his husband to see the tormented expression on his face.

Ty was quiet for a long moment, staring out at the empty street in front of them. When it was clear he wasn’t about to speak, Zane sighed.

“I didn’t encourage him, Ty. I didn’t lead him on.”

Ty continued to say nothing, and Zane wanted to shake him. He’d been nothing but honest, and here Ty was, giving him the silent treatment.

Just as he was about to say something else, Zane was cut off before he could open his mouth.

“Why it happened doesn’t change the fact that it happened.” Ty said evenly, eyes never straying from the dark, empty street. Zane’s heart dropped into his stomach.

It felt as if the next thing Ty was going to say was ‘goodbye’, and Zane mentally braced himself.

“And what happened doesn’t change anything.” He said instead, his voice having dropped an octave.

Zane turned to look at him, a confused frown dragging his eyebrows towards one another. Ty hesitated, before meeting Zane’s gaze. The small smile tugging at his lips was the most reassuring thing Zane had seen all night.

“So you still want me?” Zane asked. Ty’s smile turned wider.

“Still want you.” He confirmed.

“And you’re not still mad at me?” Asked Zane, looking more hopeful with every passing second.

“Don’t push it, Garrett.” Ty answered gruffly, and before he could move away, Zane had wrapped his arms around him, and was pulling him into a hug.

The younger man flailed gracelessly for a second, putting up a token fight before he conceded and settled against Zane’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Zane murmured, words muffled where he’d pressed his face against Ty’s hair. Ty patted his chest.

“I know.” He confirmed softly, turning his head just so that he could peek up at Zane. When Zane met his gaze, Ty’s eyes narrowed. “He better not be a better kisser than I am.” He warned, his voice taking on an almost dangerous undertone as he stared as Zane suspiciously.

Zane smiled at him, shifting his hold so he could tip Ty’s head back and up.

“Don’t worry, doll,” He murmured, leaning closer until their breaths mingled between their lips. “None of them are.”

Ty’s protest was silenced by Zane’s lips on his, and it wasn’t long before Ty had forgotten what he’d been about to say anyway.


End file.
